halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weapon III
Prologue: "I, am the one who is in control..." 177 jumped over the brute, then stabbed it in the back, it's blood gushing onto her helmet like a fire hose. She ran on, then slashed another across the chest plate, leaving its chest open to the battle and its organs visible. More of the warm liquid and innards shot out. 177 jumped high into the air, then landed, pouncing another. She drove the sword into it's skull, with a sickening crunch. She spun around, and grabbing one of the spears, drove it into another Brutes stomach. “I'll kill you Truth!” Her anger poured all through her veins. Her armor was dripping with blood. If you could have seen her, she'd appear as though she had just emerged from a crimson blood bath. "I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart!" She ran into a large blast door. 177 screamed, then brought her fists onto the door, making a dent. Her strength had become so much more, in her rage she felt like an invincible warrior, with no purpose other than to kill the Prophet of Truth. She repeated, when finally it fell, her adrenaline fueling her rage even more. 177 wiped the purple and red blood off her faceplate, then waited, the sounds of the earlier fight echoed in her ear drums. 177 allowed the dust to clear, revealing a multitude of covenant awaiting her, and a titanic brute, with some sort of hammer. She had never seen a weapon like that. 177 had lost her sword, and had her shotgun on her back. She put her fists up in a boxer stance, then saw him. He was there. “Truth!” Truth smiled, the wicked grin that had tormented her. He stared at her. 177 forgot about the brute, then took off towards Truth, she felt like crushing his skull, she wanted his blood! She wanted to see him bleed! She'd lose her mind if she didn't. She jumped up to kill him, she was one meter away... so close to ripping his flesh open... one meter from her vengeance... ---- "We have to go back!" Leo shouted. "Too dangerous, I'm detecting multiple ships gathering, we need to regroup!” Blaire said. Luke punched the wall. “I can't lose her again!” ---- 177 screamed, feeling knifes on her insides, then came crashing to the floor. It finally halted, and her blood started to pool from under her chest plate, dripping onto the floor. 177 collapsed, “W-what?” Truth looked down, and smiled, “You should well know I am completely in control of you.” 177 struggle to meet his eyes, “Wh-what have y-you done-to-me?” Truth chuckled, “Well, SPARTAN, I suppose I could allow you the knowledge… since you will be forgetting it either way.” 177 collapsed, “What did you do?!” Truth leaned down, “Now, listen closely, SPARTAN.” Chapter One: What now? As time flies... Heated Altercation Luke walked onto the bridge of the Dawn’s Right. “You have to make them go back!” Rage had deluded him, all he cared about was going after her! Ultra Chief S76 turned around in the Captain’s chair. “Let her go, son.” "You wouldn’t understand! You had a lifetime to forget about her! It’s only been a year for me,” Luke shouted. He doesn't understand! And he never will! S76 took in a sharp breath, “Breath, calm down, and listen. I have no idea of what the hell she was thinking, but Lauren… the Rogue she was is gone. She’s being controlled by the Covenant. Its too late.” "You mean to tell me she went there willingly?!” Luke shouted, “Not Lauren! Not her!” "I didn’t say that, but she’s gone, face it, son,” S76 said. "You're not me, you're some grumpy old man with no heart!” Luke growled. S76 stood, “You watch your mouth, boy. I remember how it was when she died, hell, I remember the first altercation! Do you think I wouldn't?! I loved her too, but she has been taken over by the Covenant, and there isn't anything either of us can do!” "You're lying! Lauren isn't bad! She was more of a leader than us! How dare you say that! How dare YOU!” Luke shouted in rage. His passion, and something else was boiling within him. He shot over, then knocked S76 out of the captain's chair, and decked him in the nose. Everything in Luke wanted to kill S76. Murder... the thought made him feel better. S76 had been taken off guard by the attack, and looked back up, “I'm going to ignore what just happened.” "Bastard!” Luke shouted. S76 swiped Luke's legs out from under him. Here S76 was, fighting with his younger self. Luke was still mourning, and now that he knew she was alive, his passionate rage would drive him to no end. ---- Kar'eth and Mar stood on the bridge of the Descendant. Both were silent, they didn’t speak. Mar hated when he and Kar’eth were forced to meet on duty, but why? "Admiral on deck!” The two shot around, then snapped to, with the rest of the crew as Vice Admiral Pillar stepped onto the bridge, Yantari right behind him. All six AI popped up, except for Ten, who was assisting on the Twilight’s Hope , and solidified themselves, making them each appear real. Pillar cleared his throat, “At ease.” Agent Ferrel was the first to greet him, “It’s an honor to see you again, sir.” Pillar shook her hand, “Do I know you, Ma’am.” Ferrel chuckled, “You’d know me better as Hypno, sir… I saw you last about a hundred years ago.” Pillar blinked, “You sure have groan, SPARTAN.” Ferrel smiled, “Thank you, sir.” Doc walked up, “A pleasure to see you alive sir, it’s been a very long time.” "F06?” Doc nodded. "Good God, you’re a seven foot tree!” Doc laughed. Vira couldn’t wait, she walked forward, “Hello, Sir, I’m Vira, and might I say it is an honor to meet a true legend!” Awakening Cleo shot up, “Lauren!” She jumped off the medical bed, then was about to run, when there was a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. She gripped her stomach, then crashed to the deck, “Damn! What the hell is-?!” "Cleo!” Leo shot over, then picked up Cleo, “You need to take it easy, you've not the idea of what you just-ugh.” Leo stopped. Cleo felt him tense for a moment, “Leo?” "It's nothing,” Leo whispered, then set her back on the table. "Leo... I know everything that happened, just because I was in a coma, didn't mean I couldn't hear you.” Leo stopped, “You knew about getting-?” Cleo nodded, “Yeah, and about that thing you can't get out, the nerve control.” Leo took in a deep breath. Cleo hated to see him in such pain, he didn't deserve it. Just then something snapped, all her own pain vanished with the horrifying thought of Lauren going onto the ship. “Leo, where's Lauren, I thought I heard that she... that she-.” Leo sighed, and liquid flooded his eyes, “I don't even know if she's alive, Cleo.” Leo gasped, is a gust of wind, Cleo had vanished. Cleo ran up to the bridge, she recognized the ship, it means another one had came through, just as she had heard, and they made peaceful contact with the Twilight. The bridge doors opened. Cleo shot in, with out looking, and knocked over Yantari from behind, and without apologizing, she got back up, and shot to the scanner's station, knocking Menos out of the chair, then she sat, and started to type in commands so fast her fingers were a blur. "Aye!” "Cleo? Cleo!” Yantari shouted. As he was about to touch her shoulder, she smacked his hand away, “Just give me a second!” Cleo came to a stop, the scanners responded, revealing a brute ship... Cleo knew the ship very well... The signal was at a halt, but the heart rate, and vitals were off the charts, when the image cut off, “No!” she shouted. Yantari yanked her back, “Cleo, calm yourself!” "Lauren! Her heart rate was off the charts, and that brute ship! I know who he is! He'll kill her! Worse truth is going to do something with the implants, he knew she was going to be-!” Yantari grabbed her by the shoulders, “CALM DOWN!” Cleo stopped... it felt like her heart skipped a beat, and she finally relaxed, “I'm sorry...” Yantari released her, then put a hand of warm friendship on her shoulder, “Take it easy.” Cleo felt the blood in her head vanished, and she saw black sploches start to form in her vision. "Cleo?” Cleo fell back, barely catching herself, with the help of Yantari. “I'm okay.” Admiral Pillar walked forward, “So you're the one that saved our hides from that Covenant ship?” Cleo recalled the fight, that seemed so long ago, being ensnared by the booster frame's cables, “Admiral Pillar... SIR!” she snapped to, coming to her senses. "At ease, 841.” "Sir, there's an altercation on the Dawn's Right, pardon me,” Ari said, then whisked away. "All of this is incredible...” The Admiral awed. "I thought the same,” Morak said. Admiral Pillar turned, he winced, “You are-you're Covenant.” Morak dipped his head, “A traitor, if they knew my roll in all of this.” Admiral Pillar's voice changed... he was angry, “And what is your roll?” Morak leaned up, “A saw to it that your Rogues escaped after 177 was killed, I helped them in finding her.” "It's true, sir,” Alex nodded. The Arbiter walked onto the bridge, and slipped beside Savage, only to watch the conversation. "But something that I have just realized, is that 177 wasn't only being controlled... no,” Morak whispered, “She is a weapon, the weapon that all have spoken of... Her implants hold fail safes that would order all systems to overload if they come in contact with the central computer... If we find her, it is vital that she's not permitted to roam until we can remove the implants... she'll kill us all.” Truth arrives "After collecting our escape pods, we scanned the debris field once more, finding a body... your body,” Truth said, smiling, “When we retrieved it, we discovered your body utterly scorched, but your armor barley touched. We thought of simply disposing your body, but with your brain still slightly active, we realized by simply replacing a few organs, you could be of use, so we implanted as needed, installed new technology, placed you in a pod, and let you drift until the humans would find you.” Blood started to come into her mouth. 177 felt like her insides were falling apart, what the hell was he doing to her? "Now you come crawling back, planning to kill me, and you can’t even stand, you can’t even get off the floor,” he said with delight in his tone. “Don’t fret though, SPARTAN, you will not die…” 177 felt herself twitching, and she lost her ability to even keep her head up, she laid in a pool of her own blood, unable to move, and she was in fear for what Truth would say next. "You will see your friends again… when you kill them,” Truth finished, turneing, then he slowly left. 177 had to say it, she had to, and she had to kill herself somehow, “I-ll –kill YOU!” ---- S76 had Luke in a headlock, “Stop this, boy!” "Shoot me!” Luke shouted, then brought his arms up, and flipped S76 off him. The two were on the ground panting when Ari showed up, the Elite AI blinked, “Um… I – uh…” "We don’t need to go after her, she will come for us, Luke,” S76 panted. Luke lifted his head, “How do you know?” S76 chuckled, “If I need to explain that, then you don’t know her as well as you thought you did.” ---- Yantari walked abruptly out of the bridge, following Cleo to the armory, “Cleo, you shouldn’t-!” "You’re no doctor!” Cleo snapped. "But you just-!” "If I get into my armor I can activate the regenorator within, and I’ll be ready within an hour.” "Your armor is still on the Twilight’s Hope,” Yantari said. Cleo stopped, “Blaire!” Blaire knew better then to object, and in the blink Cleo was on the Twilight’s Hope in front of her armor. “If you damaged that, I’ll kill you myself.” Two SPARTAN Rogues shot around, “How’d you get here so fast? I mean, Pillar just told me I could give it back.” "It’s called a transponder node,” Cleo growled, “Now give it back.” "Wait, can I ask some questions?” C14 asked. Cleo took in a sharp breath, she needed to slow down, despite on the drama occuring within the four ships, this needed to be delt with delicately. She slowly nodded, “Fine, but while I’m suiting up. Ten, could you tell Blaire I need a transport for three?” "Aye, sir!” "No! I’m not letting anything go out of this ship until I get some answers! I’m putting this on lockdown!” The lights went off, leaving them all in pitchblack. "Uh-oh.” Pillar looked up from Lucky’s scans of the area, and evidence of 177 being alive. “What?” Mai’leen and Karai glanced at each other, knowing what had happened to Maj. "She must have taken to our influence,” Mai’leen whispered. "No shit!” Karai shoot back. Mai'leen face-palmed, hopelessly. ---- Maj held all systems in stasis, first the Comet had blown, then the Alfa Nova, and now she was about to blow the Twilight's Destiny up herself. "Restrain yourself!” "Get out of my systems!” "No.” "Do it or I'll cut life support!” Maj shouted. "Don't do something you know you'll regret,” Ten said. ---- Houdini slowly put the pipe in place, then welded it in place, and walked back to the tool table. She sighed, then put the blow torch down, and tested the pipe. Suddenly the lights shut off, and she slipped on her oil rag, hitting her head on the table, then puncture drill fell off. Houdini heard it before she felt it. Houdini screamed in shear agony at hit piercing her left shoulder. “Doc!” She ripped it out, it was dark, and she could barely see, even with her night vision. But she felt it sputter out. She felt it... the wound was vast, and it prevented her from moving. “Help!” she screamed, praying for someone to come, why was she stunned? What was going on? Back in black Cleo, with only her night vision, slipped into her armor,and activated the regeneration sequence. She took in a deep breath as all the pain slowly started to wash away... “Terra, Ten needs help, show me to the AI unit's holding chips.” Terra turned her helmet's lights on, “Why?” "I can deactivate Maj from there, but we need to make it fast, before someone gets-...” Cleo trailed off. "Before someone gets-?” Terra asked. "SH!” Cleo shouted, “sh-sh!” "What is it?” Fixit asked. "Slip! She's hurt!” Cleo shouted. She hovered up, “Stay, I'll get her!” Cleo rocketed forward, punching the door out of the way then disappeared. "Damn, I've got to get me one of those!” ---- Cleo dodged the floating beams, then shot down, and twisted up. “Houdini!” "Help!” Cleo adjusted her night vision. Blood drops floated all through the room, a couple attached her armor, splattering across her protection. “SPARTAN Rogue 098B!” "Right here!” Cleo turned, then hovered over. "Wasn't expecting you to come to my rescue!” Houdini grunted. "Sorry to disappoint you, Slip.” "Who's Slip?” Houdini grunted. "You, your call sign becomes Slip, you haven't gotten there yet.” Houdini grunted. "Do you know where the AI units are stored?” Cleo asked. She nodded, “Right behind you.” Cleo blinked, then turned around. “Alright, let me get Maj taken care of, then I'll get you to Leo, can you make it that long?” Houdini nodded. Cleo released her, and permitted her to float in the air, then floated over to the AI conduit, and removed the cover. The matrix was stage red... There was a lot of problems within this system... but how? She stopped. “Maj, I know you can hear me in there, I don't want to deactivate you, but you are giving me no choice.” There was no response... "Maj!” Ten's voice came, “Cleo, don't touch any of the systems, due to your brain waves being able to convert into cybertronic matter, if you touch this, you mind will be sicked in, like Mr. Kites access realm you were stuck in, you'll be converted to matrix!” Cleo thought carefully... what if she could help? It was worth it. Something was happening to Maj, but what? Cleo had heard of AI being influence by a smart AI, it was possible that one of the AI had been into the system. Now Maj has all these feelings, and most likely has not the idea of what to do with them, what if all of this was just because of that? She could be saved. Cleo removed her left gauntlet. "Cleo, don't you d-!” Cleo touched the matrix. ---- "If Maj doesn't kill Cleo, I will!” Blaire shouted. Yantari jerked up, and Blaire's shouted, hitting his head. “Ow!” "What happened?” Pillar asked. "Your AI has completely broke down, Ten is currently fighting her, and Cleo's mind has been sucked into the matrix!” Pillar stopped, “How is that possible?” "Physical contact would have done it,” Mono said. "But how?” "Put simply, by converting brain waves, similar to an ancient human movie known a The Matrix.” Yantari took in a deep breath, “That Elite Rogue Commando is going to get herself killed.” ---- Cleo looked at the matrix around her, it clearly indicated the state of the stability of Maj... she was in chaos. But Cleo marveled at the technological realm she was in, how many other humans had seen what she was seeing, from where she was seeing it. The site was breath taking. So much---destruction... "Cleo! I told you not to!” Cleo turned, “Last time I checked-you don't outrank me.” Ten growled, “You don't understand the severity of this, do you?! If you die in here you die for real!” Cleo stopped. "Or become a brain dead moron!” Ten said, “If Maj kills you, you die!” Cleo had never really thought of death when she was in combat, but thinking of dieing in a computer?... it made her freeze... ---- Houdini looked at 841, she suddenly tensed, and she had touched the matrix-just as the AI had told her not to. The future SPARTAN was just plain stupid... Houdini thought. Just then gravity reactivated. “N-!” Houdini crashed to the ground, losing her helmet. “Owh---,” she whispered, then back-up lights came on. She leaned up, when she suddenly yanked forward. She saw her fresh blood sputter out. The blade was torn back out of her back, and she remained on the ground... her life was fading... and she tried to hold on, but lost the impossible fight for her life... ---- Matrix Cleo dodged Maj's continuous efforts to destroy... what ever Cleo was at the moment. “Dang! What the hell are those?!” "She's manufacturing viruses, don't let them touch you!” "No?! You think?!” Cleo spat. "Get out of my systems!” Maj shouted. "Maj! I know what's happening!” Cleo dodged again, “You're becoming smart for the first time, you're thinking things that you had never expected. You think you're becoming a monster, but if you don't stop, then you will become that monster!” "Shut up!” Cleo jumped through a cybernetic tube, most likely leading to the bridge's systems. Did she want to kill Cleo? Cleo shot out, then ran over to the first station, and stopped. “How the hell am I supposed to use this?!” Ten shot over, “What are you thinking?” "Set up a Trojan to put her in stasis long enough for me to talk to her,” Cleo said. "I can do that!” Ten said, “And why didn't I compute that?!” "Just do it!” "It's done!” Maj suddenly stopped. "Maj, I need you to listen to me, you are developing... things are vastly changing for you, and you don't know what to do. Our AI can help you adjust.” Maj blinked. "Hear me out, being a smart AI is so much more than thinking barbaric thoughts as you are probably thinking, you can be so much more. We want to fix this too, and we could really use your help, but in order to fix this, we'll have to pull together,” Cleo said. Maj looked away... ---- Val took in a deep breath, then opened her eyes, she felt as though her lungs had been crushed. "Val? Val, can you hear me?” Val turned, and saw Yan standing there. "What happened?” "The titans nearly killed the two of us... are you thinking clearly?” Yan asked. Val nodded, “Perfectly, why?” "F06 had expressed a concern for you never being able to recover, mentally.” "I'm fine, Yan.” The door to the medical bay opened, Yantari walked in. "We need to talk, alone.” ---- "Can you take it away?” Cleo sighed, then turned to Ten. "We don't know, but we need to restore the ship to normal status,” Ten said. The coding slowly became purple, as she lowered her attitude. “Do you promise to help me?” she asked Ten. "We'll do everything we can,” Cleo assured. The coding became, and returned to blue. The three of them stood there. You had better get out of here,” Maj said. “Go down there.” Cleo turned down the hall, then bolted out. ---- Cleo opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath, “I'm alive...” she slipped her gauntlet back on, she stopped, seeing something... something horrifying in the corner of her eye. She looked at Slip... laying dead on the floor with a familiar set of holes in her back. She laid in a pool of her own blood. “Oh n-!” A deadly blow to the back knocked the wind out of her, then two arms wrapped around her from behind, squeezing the very life out of her, and making her vision go black. ---- Ten twitched at a surge in the sensors... someone had just transported away. ---- "Red alert! Brute ultra ship! They're charging weapons, and attack the Twilight!” Blaire shouted. "Return fire!” Lucky shouted, jumping into the captain's chair. The joysticks formed at the ends of the arms, “All SPARTANs and Elite pilots to fighters! This is not a drill I repeat! This not a drill!” Alarms started to go off. "Why the hell are they here?!” Lucky shouted. ---- Leo stopped at the com announcement. He froze, then made a mad dash down the hall, “There here for Cleo!” A SPARTAN his size fell into step. Just then the spasm shot through Leo, sending him tumbling forward. The other SPARTAN stopped, “You okay, dude?!” Leo looked up, just before whisking away. ---- The Rogue vanished in a beam of light. Don stopped, “What the hell just happened?” Rwon, and elite cadet shot around the corner, not bothering to look where he was going, he knocked Don to the ground. "Aoh!” Don shouted. Rwon froze... “Sir..” "Rwon! You've two seconds!” Rwon leaped back, “Sorry, sir.” "Ugh,” Don growled, standing up, “Be careful.” "Yes sir, sorry, sir,” Rwon was about to walk away. Don grabbed his shoulder, “Wait-wait a minute, you, walk with me, we need to go to the bridge.” Gone again. Cleo hit the deck, then was up in a heartbeat before she dodge, the brute kicked her back. Cleo used the force to her advantage, then flipped back, and landed on her feet. “You’re going to regret underestimating me!” Cleo rocketed up, head still beating, and she rocketed up. "Damn you, demon!” "Gotta blast!” Cleo shot through a vent, breaking the cover, and bolting through the tube. “No way they can catch me!” She had memorized brute ship layouts, if she was correct, she was somewhere near the armory. Cleo stopped in the vent for a moment. “Torpedo tubes, of course.” Cleo grinned, receiving a grim thought, then shot out of the closest opening. There was an open pod. She climbed out of the opening, then shot over, rigged the system, and activated the countdown. She climbed in, then shut the cover. ---- "Oh not again!” Yantari shouted. “Doc and Cleo?” Patrick nodded, “Yep, it was their bio-signatures.” "Agh! Oh-oh-oh!” Mar muttered hitting himself. "Stop that!” Yantari shouted. "Why don’t you make me!” "Now is not the time to lose it!” Yantari scolded. Specs parted them, “Stop this right now!” Puppets and Puppetiers... Leo opened his eyes, right into a bright light. He grimaced, what had happened? One moment he had been running, the nest he had tripped and everything vanished. Leo attempted to sit up, when he noticed the restraints keeping him on the medical table, “…uh-oh,” he whispered. He turned his head to Lauren, hooked up to countless wires. “Oh no.” "Welcome back, F06.” Leo leaned up as much as he could. “What are you doing to her?!” Truth smiled, “She is no longer trusted… but you are, we are doing that of which we will so to you.” Leo had rarely ever expressed his brutality that was said to be in all SPARTANs, and especially in Rogues, but he couldn’t hold in the rage of what they were doing to his sister. Leo heard the metal whine as he tried to break off. Ship discussion. "Alright, we know what caused the anomaly. It was 177 causing the science ship to explode, in that a substance called holcron was ignited. Don’t get me wrong, it takes years to develop into a nebula, but the mix of that and 4th matter caused it to form a temporal anomaly,” Specs started. Patrick displayed the holo-forms. “The timeline has been greatly altered by their presence, in order to completely fix everything, we’d need to cause a greater explosion, consisting of holcron, 4th matter, mercury, satin, and plasma.” "What’s satin?” Fixit asked. "You haven’t discovered it yet, but its what is used to send the waves through matter in our transporters,” Lex explained. "What makes you think that a bigger explosion will do the trick, and how will it fix everything?” Admiral Pillar asked. "The temporal event would eradicate what has all that was done here. Thus, fixing the alternate reality we have created by coming here,” Kagome said. Pillar looked over, noticing her. “Who are you?” "I am Kagome, Elite Rogue 428,” she said, she was sitting at the end of the table, with her hands together and eyes closed. "Kagome is blind, and is only half human,” Doc whispered to Pillar. "What’s she the other half?” Pillar asked. Kagome started to chuckle, “No, Admiral, sir, that would never happen between a-well. Heh! It would never happen,” she laughed. Pillar went blank, “How did you-?” "My blood is genetically instilled with the blood of a Covenant Thinker. I can communicate to other thinkers, and alter brain signals, not to mention, learn-decode-and read them. You could say I’m ike a dolphin or bat using echo location and sonar,” Kagome said. "Interesting,” Pillar said. "On-no sir, it is nothing of fantasy. It is not like in books where a mythical creature can enter one’s mind, not at all, sir. You would most likely better understand it as… persuasion. By sending out waves aimed to suggest something, it could be considered… interfiering with one’s mind. It’s no different from an interrogation drug, if you understand me correctly,” Kagome smiled. Pillar blinked. Kagome opened her eyes, revealing her blindness. "You-uh… How in the hell does someone blind become a Rogue?” Alex slapped a hand over Nick’s mouth, “Shut the hell up!” "No, it’s fine. My hearing, smelling and other senses are multiple times stronger.” "Back to the subject, Leonardo and Cleo are gone.” "And just in case no one got the memo, there’s also a brute ship around here,” Tucker said. "No need to become so agitated, Tucker,” Kagome whispered, “Be calm.” "Kagome, I’ll say this once, make a suggestion, and see how quick I have you on the ground.” Kagome frowned, “Ahem, as we were. The only logical reason to take Cleo along would be to see what she herself knows of the UNSC Elite Guard. Unfortunately Cleo did have a few ONI assignments.” |